David Eto'o (PES 6)
You often hear about young lads like Cyrille Same who have plenty of pace and technique, but while they may promise a lot they frequently fail to deliver. These are the sort of players who look good to the fans but not to people who know about the game. But Cyrille is not like that at all. He has pace, ability and a surprising maturity in his play. Against Le mans Cyrille started on the left of a midfield three and he was Claire fontaine's only real threat on what proved a very difficult day for him and his team-mates. He is a player that instantly gets you off your seat. He was incredibly positive and looked to put defenders on the back foot and it was only the last-ditch intervention of the opposition doubling up on him that limited his effect. He is the sort of player that you dare not leave one on one. Le mans understood from the off the danger he posed and on the rare occasions he found space his close control, low centre of gravity and speed with the ball meant his two opponents were always asked a question.Claire fontaine have to work out a way of getting him the ball in advanced areas because as the game went on he was pushed deeper and deeper, meaning that a lot of his good work was done too far from goal. Cyrille is instinctive but there is a calmness and thoughtfulness to his game that belies the fact that he is only 19 years old and has played only 15 games for Claire fontaine. He is primarily right-footed but he usually plays on the left and in the main he looked to cut inside but this was mainly because his markers were happy to show him this way. He was, however, willing to go down the line when there was the chance. There was not a great deal asked of him defensively and the area he played in was quite small. When the ball is on the other side of the pitch in advanced areas, he needs to get into the box more. Too many times he stayed on the periphery looking for the ball that has been cleared rather than making a run. It is vitally important if there is not another midfield player breaking into the box that he makes the run. Hopefully in time he will recognise situations like this so he can become a threat not just on the ball but off it as well. He never really got into either box and in games like this he is reliant on his team-mates to help create him time and space, just as he does for them. Against Le mans he eventually switched wings with Thierry gerland and from the right he joined in with play more. His pace twice took him clear down the channel but on each occasion he could only pick out a Le mans defender rather than a team-mate. But you could see by the way he got his head up and by the timing of his passes that the idea was correct - it was just the execution that was not quite right. He is a young player with bags of talent and as he gains experience there will be a more rounded look than we are seeing now Cameroon legend sir Roger Milla has stuck his neck out and compared his skills to those of Zinédine Zidane, Samuel Etoo has nicknamed him “Zizou Junior. He has yet to play more than 10 games so far, but there are still numerous clips of him on YouTube and the internet He has mainly played on the left but would prefer to play behind the two strikers. “It’s not my position the left,” Cyrille told the magazine. “But if the coach asks me to play there then I will give 100 per cent. I think I’ve got good technique. I play with both feet, but my heading skills are not the greatest. I am not to keen on defending, but my strongest point is dribbling and taking people on. “I have to please the fans, otherwise I am in trouble. Playing with the team always helps improve your confidence and now it’s up to me to show what I am worth .” Cyrille, has represented Cameroon at under-17 and under-20 level, said. He was born in Cameroon, but within a year moved to Paris, where his Uncle worked. Cyrille played football with his Cousin. “My Uncle wasn’t really into it in the early days, but when all my friends started saying I was a fantastic player when I was very young, my Uncle said, ‘You must be joking,’ ” he said. “My Uncle then came to see me play, realised I had a special talent, and started liking the game. Everyone then told me I was going to be a footballer, so that was what I was going to be. My passion has always been football. That’s what I have always focused on.” On his bedroom wall he had posters of his hero, Zidane, the son of an Algerian immigrant who grew up in Marseilles, an artist whose skills he mimicked. Years later, cyrille was given the same nickname, “Zizou”, by some of his team-mates at Claire fontaine academy. His Uncle, Same David, has gone a step , claiming that the player can be the new Zidane. “I am hoping to become that but it is my Uncle’s opinion,” Cyrille said. “Other people have said this as well. I just want to reach that level.” How he rates Age 19 Born Douala, Cameroon Position Forward Height 5ft 11in Weight 11st 7lb From Claire Fontaine Academy Awareness 8 Pace 9 Shooting 8 Passing 8 Heading 8 Team responsibility 8